


Something akin to (un)happiness

by gotyourflower



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I AM SORRY, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, also this is not hetero, i mean not really theyre just bffs, like what the hell seriously.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotyourflower/pseuds/gotyourflower
Summary: One nod, one yes. This was enough. Plenty enough.





	

                He laid on his back, his short bangs tickling his forehead as they covered his sight, preventing the sun from blinding him. Well, actually there wasn’t much light in the depths of his bedroom: he had taken the time to draw his curtains before enveloping himself in his white and dull blanket, all worn from how long he had been using it – since his best friend gave it to him on his twelfth birthday. However, a faint white light was still coming from his cellphone. Messages from his _friends_ , most probably. Were they lecturing him? Worrying about him not replying? He didn’t know, he needn’t know. He had his best friend. He didn’t need anyone else. He didn’t want to do anything else. Nothing but be with his friend. He could live like that. Yeah, he could definitely just lay around and bath in her presence. It was plenty enough.

He started playing with the hem of his quilt, distractedly turning his head to his side when he felt his childhood friend nudging him in the ribs.

                “Are you gonna keep mopping around for long?” she inquired, an amused grin blowing on her pale near colorless face. “I wanna cuddle.”

              He stared at her, his face still as expressionless as ever. “You always want to cuddle. Aren’t you tired of being glued to me?” he asked, his voice not higher than a whisper, as though he was afraid someone would catch him talking to his friend.

                She stared back, still beaming from ear to ear. “What are you saying? We’ve been friends for years. You can’t get rid of me, Jeon Jeongguk, you’re stuck with me.”

                An ever so subtle smile started stretching his lips and he looked at her straight in the eyes. “Is that a promise never to abandon me like the others did?”

                One nod, one yes. It was all it took for the light smile to turn into a full toothy one. “Forever then?”

                “Forever.”

                “Thanks Deb,” another smile, another grin, another nudge, “for being there for me.”

                He closed his eyes as Deb curled herself around him. Yeah, _this_ was enough. Plenty enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this. next time i wanna write, someone pls slam my face on my keyboard. thanks.  
> also just so you know, deb is the nickname some people give to depression.


End file.
